


Sun Blossom

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, puzzlejune2019, puzzlesunflower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem wants to ask Yugi a very important question, and he's going to use Yugi's favorite flower to help him do it





	Sun Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> For Puzzle June- "Sunflower" <3

"What flower do you fancy the most?"

Glancing up from his cooking, Yugi turned his attention back to Atem, who had abandoned his job in making the salad for the time being and was staring at Yugi with that hopelessly lovestruck look that he often held when looking at his partner

"Um.... I guess sunflowers, why?"

"Really? Why sunflowers?" Atem asked excitedly, his eyes alight and sincere curiosity blooming in his expression

"Well... they're pretty, they always make me feel happy and think of summer, and they represent longevity, loyalty, and joy, wich is nice, plus they"re not what most people would typically consider when asked about their favorite flower, most people prefer roses,"

"I see," Atem nodded slowly, evidently taking this conversation very seriously

"What about your's sweetie? What's your favorite?"

"Lotuses, do sunflowers bloom in October?"

Blinking with a bit of surprise at that, Yugi smiled and nodded, stepping away from the stove for a moment and perching himself on the kitchen table where Atem was currently working

"They do, are you thinking of getting me sunflowers, imi-ib?" he asked with a bright- but somewhat knowing- smile

Atem was quiet for a moment before apparently giving in and shrugging

"You caught me,"

"You can find them at any florist, and... thank you, Atem," Yugi said softly, leaning closer to give his boyfreind a soft kiss on the head

"I guess now I'll have to find a place to get some lotuses from for you, hm?"

"I suppose so,"

Little did Yugi know what his boyfreind was _actually_ planning....

 

~+~

 

"I don't know about this... are you sure you won't get claustrophobic?"

"I'll be fine aibou, will _you_ get claustrophobic?"

"No no, I'll be fine," Yugi insisted as he finished pulling the suit on

Now all he needed was the mask, but....

_Damn_

He didn't know how actors managed it, just looking at the mask made him feel stiffled...

Yes, doing a group costume as charectors from the Spider Verse was _his_ idea, but he was starting to regret it now...

"You know what I think?" Atem asked as he finished getting his own suit zipped up

"Hm?"

"I think next year we should do a group costume from Miraculous Ladybug, it would be all the fun of a group costume but without the suffocating masks, as none of the masks cover the mouth or nose, think about it partner! I could be Cat Noir, you could be Ladybug, Mai could be Queen Bee-"

"You know, that's actually a really good idea sweetheart, we'll take a vote when we get to the party," Yugi promised, stepping in front of the mirror as he started to put his mask on

"Really?" Atem asked excitedly

"Yes, but this will probably have to be the last superhero theme we do for a few years, otherwise, Kaiba may be liable to kill us,"

It was already clear that the CEO wasn't happy with the "group costume" thing to begin with, he had suffered through it for the past two years because Joey had _insisted_ , but Yugi knew they were sort of on thin ice...

"That's fair," Atem nodded as he situated his own mask

For a moment, they were quiet, adjusting their masks and costumes just right before turning to look at eachother

Even under his mask, Yugi could tell that Atem was smiling, giggling a little at his partner's happiness

He had to admit, they looked pretty good as Miles Morales and Spidergwen

Yugi had first been concerned that Atem was a little too muscular for Gwen, but he had wanted to dress as her so badly...

He had to admit that it had worked out well though

The costumes really were lovely, he'd have to remember to thank Tea` for them again

"Are you ready to go, partner?" Atem asked brightly, already taking Yugi's hand before he could answer

"Ready,"

"Excellent! I shall call for the car then!"

That was .... still a little weird for Yugi honestly

Kaiba had insisted on sending a car for them because the party he was hosting was a bit of a distance from the game shop, but it was still a little strange for Yugi to be getting driven around in a limo...

He should be getting used to it by now, with the fact that he and Atem had been officially working for Kaiba Corp for the last two years now and being treated to the uh... _amenities_ that came with that was rather common at this point

But he still wasn't used to it

"Come on partner, we don't wish to be late!"

Yugi barely had time to perk up before Atem was tugging him out of the house

Odd, Yugi knew that his boyfreind loved Halloween, but he hadn't thought he loved it _this_ much...

Oh well, Atem was happy, and that was all that mattered in Yugi's opinion

 

~+~

 

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?"

"Positive, I have GPS on as a back up,"

Yugi wasn't sure why, but he had a weird feeling that they weren't really going to ... wherever Kaiba was holding the party...

It just felt _strange_ , particularly considering that Isono was driving them

He never drove cars, unless, on the rare occasion, Kaiba himself needed him to take him someplace private and secretive

Yugi had been privy to a couple of those drives, always related to some secret project, usually concerning the annual tournament that Kaiba Corp put on

But Yugi had never once known Isono to drive anyone else around...

Glancing up at Atem, he noticed that his partner seemed ... stiffer and less relaxed than usual

Typically his lover would have been all over Yugi, taking every chance he could to snuggle with him, he had always been so touchy since coming back to the living realm and getting his own body, he never passed up the chance to touch Yugi if he could

But right now, he was so distant... staring out the window and keeping to himself...

It was strange and concerning and prompted Yugi to reach out and gently place a hand on Atem's thigh, startling his partner

"Are you ok, Mou Hitori?" Yugi asked worriedly

"Ah yes, I'm fine aibou, truly," Atem promised, reaching down to gently take his lover's hand and pull it closer, kissing his fingers- well, as well as he _could_ kiss with the mask in the way, atleast

"And you? Are you alright?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

At just that moment, the car abruptly stopped, prompting Yugi to look out the window to see where they were.. and frown in confusion

"I don't understand, this isn't where the party is... is it?"

"You've arrived at your destination," Isono replied blandly

Wich... really didn't answer any questions at all

"But... where _is_ this location?" Yugi frowned in confusion

"Come on aibou, let's go!" Atem suddenly said, hurriedly opening the door and tugging Yugi along with him

"W-Wait a second Atem, where are we going!?"

"Just come with me!"

Well, Atem had never steered him wrong before, but-...

Stumbling out after him, Yugi allowed his partner to drag him through the grass, noting that they had pulled up to some sort of park or .. wooded area

He was letting Atem lead, partly out of trust, and partly out of not having any other choice

It was dark out and Yugi could barely see, he wasn't sure how Atem knew where they were going but he was getting more and more concerned...

He was atleast glad, though, that he had taken Kaiba's advice and had shoe soles woven into the feet of his costume rather than relying on the fabric alone to save him from the outdoor terrain...

"Can you see anything partner?"

"Not... really..."

" _Perfect_ ,"

Wait, perfect??

What did Atem mean by " _perfect_ "?!

Before he could get the chance to ask, however, they stopped walking abruptly, and Yugi was forced to stumble to a stop

"A-Atem!?"

"I'm right here Yugi," he promised from in front of his lover, though he was no longer holding Yugi's hand

"Take off your mask, won't you?"

"My... mask...?"

Deciding not to question anything any further, Yugi indeed reached down and lifted his mask up until the majority of his face was revealed and he could actually _see_ again

And what he saw...

What he saw made his breath catch

The feild in front of them was _filled_ with sunflowers, from edge to edge, there must have been _hundreds_ of them, maybe even a thousand more...

"A-Atem...." he breathed quietly, glancing down and feeling his heart leap in his chest

There, down on one nee, was his partner, smiling up at him and holding a little velvet box with a ring inside....

"Yugi-"

"Yes,"

The immediate response, evidently, took Atem by surprise, causing his mouth to fall open as he watched his partner lean down and cover him in kisses

"B-But wait... I had an entire speech planned!"

"And I'm sure that it's a great speech, you can tell me later ok? But for now..." Yugi exhaled quietly, cupping Atem's face and gently stroking his thumb over his cheek as he gave him a long, slow kiss

"For now just... enjoy the flowers with me,"


End file.
